


"Mistress Mary, quite contrary"

by anonymous2222222222222222



Category: Queen (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous2222222222222222/pseuds/anonymous2222222222222222
Summary: Justice
Kudos: 7





	"Mistress Mary, quite contrary"

Mary is dead  
She opened her eyes. There were people around her. She walked. Suddenly she saw a man in the distance. Thanks to him, she had money for many years of her life. Freddie. She didn't stop him from the parties that killed him. She made him feel guilty. She even slandered all colleagues from Freddie's band. And if not for them, she would have nothing. However, Mary was convinced that she was the only one who was good. And the rest only thought about money.  
Mary ran to Freddie.  
FREDDIE. She screamed jumping at him. Freddie turned and looked at her indifferently.  
"What do you want?"  
Mary squirmed uncomfortably.  
"I missed you."  
"I saw everything, Mary. You threw people out of my house who looked after me. You promised me something else. You accused groundlessly everyone. You suggested that the guys from the band abandoned you. You abandoned them all. You weren't interested in my fans. You let me down.  
Mary tried to explain herself. However, Freddie left.  
She'll be alone forever.


End file.
